


A Settling of Hearts

by Beautiful_Warlock93



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Warlock93/pseuds/Beautiful_Warlock93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec usually has trouble telling people what he wants, but when it comes to Magnus, he sometimes doesn't need to. Although a little dirty talk never hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Settling of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Im trash and so is this fic. Just pure romancey smut, maybe a little Tv character OOC but yeah. My excuse to call Magnus beautiful a lot enjoy.

When their bodies met, it was like a jolt of electricity between them, bringing them closer together. Magnus hands met Alec’s shoulders and ran up to his hair ruffling through. Alec’s hands ran across Magnus’ back and pulled him closer to the other man. They pulled back to look into each other’s eyes before they were pulled back together. Magnus leaned forward and bit at Alec’s lip sharply inciting a hiss from the taller man before soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Bedroom?"

Alec looked down at the beautiful man in his arms before hoisting him up forcing Magnus to wrap his legs around his waist. Magnus laughed and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck before leaning down and kissing him once again.

“Don’t need to tell me twice” Alec whispered against his lips.

Magnus sealed their lips back together quickly, forcefully pushing his tongue into Alec’s mouth, making Alec stumble forwards and break their lips.

“You’re not making carrying you easy Magnus” Alec smiled at the other man, raising his eyebrow waiting for his answer. Magnus looked down at Alec and grinned.

“Well Alexander, you’re not going fast enough and I want you now.” Alec’s eyes darkened at the insinuation and he picked up his pace to Magnus’ bedroom. He quickly opened the door and kicked it shut behind him, the whole time Magnus pressed kisses and bites to Alec’s throat whilst trying to pull off his jacket. The minute the door shut Magnus pushed himself down to the ground, quickly kissing away the frown that landed on Alec’s face. He pulled away and gently pulled Alec’s jacket off followed by the other man’s shirt. Alec grinned against his mouth and began to unbutton Magnus’ shirt. There tongues met as both the men stood topless and grinded against each other, their hands running across their bodies, feeling the electricity running between them. Magnus ran his hands across the front of Alec’s chest and released a small dose of magic against his nipple. Alec hissed as it hardened under his spell and he dove forward biting into Magnus throat causing the older man to groan and cling to his shoulders. Alec pulled Magnus against him once again and began to move them forward towards the bed.

“Alec…” Magnus groaned as Alec sucked on his neck causing Magnus to throw his head back in pleasure. Magnus then pulled the younger man back onto the bed causing Alec to land on his back. Alec smirked as Magnus slid off to his knees and began to undo Alec’s boots, pulling them off before crawling back up and undoing Alec’s jeans, looking up at Alec under thick lashes, smug grin plastered across his face.

“Alec…”

“Magnus...c’mon don’t play games with me”

“But my Alexander, it's so fun.” Magnus ran his hand up Alec’s thigh and smirked at the reaction that he could see occurring at the front of his boxers. “What is it you want, tell me...” Magnus leaned forward, brushing his cheek against Alec’s eliciting a blush and placed his lips at Alec’s ear “exact what you want right now.” Magnus pulled back ready to see a look to sexual frustration from Alec but before he could move Alec pulled back and put his hands on Magnus’ cheeks.

“I want you. I want to make love with you.” Alec smiled at the blush that covered Magnus’ cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed the warlock before pulling the other man in at his waist causing Magnus to straddle him. Alec smiled into the kiss, not breaking it and ran his hands across Magnus’ stomach and back while Magnus still embarrassed by Alec’s straightforward answer ran his hands across Alec’s back, magic leaping out of his fingertips to run down Alec’s back causing the younger man to giggle. Alec pulled back to look into Magnus’ eyes. “Your so beautiful”

“Alexander your making me blush, y-“

“I want you like this. On my lap” Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus’ chest, biting at his nipple causing the other man to grind forward gasping into the air as he arched his back into Alec’ mouth. “I want to make love to you like this, your knees clenching my waist, inside you” Magnus moaned and threw his mouth down onto Alec’s licking into the other mans mouth causing Alec to tighten his grip. 

“Your being so honest, normally getting you to admit anything is like trying to wring blood out of a stone” Magnus raised his eyebrow but Alec just looked at him.

“I just...” Magnus looked at him sharply before he laughed.

“Izzy told you our conversation then?”

“She just said that I should be more honest.”

“Alexander I would of course love that but I don’t mind if you can’t say any of those things either. I just want you to be happy and be you”

“You make me happy, so if telling you how I feel every so often makes you happy then screw it. I want to do that for you Magnus. I love you.”  
Magnus shuffled forward so he was resting his head comfortably on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I love you” Magnus turned his head and looked at Alec before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Magnus’ heartbeat quickened. It still felt like the first time. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever known. Alec’s heart was under his palm, thudding quickly making Magnus smile.

Magnus began to move his hips against Alec’s, gently thrusting against him, not breaking their lips. They began to move faster, kisses filled with panting before Alec suddenly broke away. 

“I want...Magnus” Magnus looked at the younger before pulling up and off him. He stood up and began to unzip his trousers. As he pushed them down his thighs he could feel Alec’s eyes baring down, searing heat into his skin. He bent down and pulled them off completely before doing the same with his boxers. Kicking the pile of clothes to the side he stood up straight and looked Alec in the eyes. Alec stood from where he was sat and moved forward gently brushing a hand across Magnus’ chest, running it across to his shoulder and onto his back as he skirted behind him. Alec then pressed forward against Magnus’ naked form kissing the nape of his neck followed by his shoulder causing Magnus to turn his head into Alec’s, his nose brushing against his cheek. His erection ground into Magnus’ lower as their lips met over Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus raised his fingers and brushed them against the other man’s cheek before turning fully and pressing forward, his hands going to Alec’s boxers, pushing them down the man’s thighs. Alec helped and kicked them off. Their bodies pressed firmly together as Magnus pulled Alec back to the bed and shuffled himself back propping himself against the pillows. He ran his hands down and back up his thighs and opened them, welcoming Alec between as he comfortably pressed them tightly against his waist. Alec reached up over Magnus’ head and pressed him into the pillows with a kiss. He fumbled open the draw and the lube. He pulled back and grinned to himself. Magnus laughed at his expression and reached to take it from him. Alec pulled out of reach.

“You’ve never let me do this for you. Can I?” Magnus brushed his fingers across the hair that fell into Alec’s face. 

“If I’d known you were this eager to do it I would have let you this whole time.” Alec frowned and kissed him.

“I’d do anything you wanted. You know that. Now turn over, Honeybun” Alec gritted out, mimicking Magnus who snorted at him before turning onto his front. Alec leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ nape. His bottom lip slowing dragging forward to meet the other. Magnus closed his eyes and pressed upwards. Alec then began to move down Magnus’ back, scratching and biting his way down to Magnus’ lower back before sitting up. He looked at the gorgeous body laid in front of him and ran his hand down Magnus’ back to his ass. He gently kissed one of the rounded cheeks before sitting up and cheekily swatting it. Magnus let out a moan and looked back towards Alec invitingly, wiggling his hips as he pushed up into all fours. Alec lubed up 3 of his fingers and leant forward over Magnus’ back to see his face. As he began to push in the first finger he felt Magnus tense slightly as he rubbed his rim. Alec kissed his shoulder and slowly inserted the first finger with a gentle twisting motion. Magnus moaned and pushed back as much as he could with Alec’s weight draped over him. 

“Ahh...Alexander, a little further in” Alec pushed further into Magnus’s body and pushed until he found his prostate which he began to massage. Magnus shuddered and pressed his hips back towards Alec. After a short while, Alec added a second finger whilst kissing Magnus over his shoulder. Magnus was panting into the other man’s mouth loving the feeling of his lover. 

“Alec...now, I can take it” Alec grinned and began to push in a 3rd finger. He wrapped his other arm around Magnus’ torso and pulled the other man up so he was straddling his legs. Magnus hissed as his rim flared around the three fingers inside him. Getting impatient, he began to fluctuate his hips, essentially riding Alec’s fingers and leant back into the other man’s chest. Their lips met once again hurriedly.

“I’m ready, Alec" Magnus leaned against the other man unashamedly spread wide across him as Alec blushed. He smiled at his lover as he pulled his fingers out of him. 

Magnus turned in Alec’s arms and straddled him again. His thighs sat against Alec’s waist, cock brushing against the other man’s stomach.   
“Magnus..” Alec began but Magnus hushed him with a kiss. He went to reach for the lube and grabbed a condom.

“Do you want to use one?” 

“We haven’t done that before…”

“I’m happy not to, want to feel you.”

Alec blushed. “Me too, as long as you’re sure?" Magnus grinned and tossed the condom over his shoulder. He used the lube to liberally coat Alec’s cock, before throwing that aside too. He knelt up and positioned himself over the hard length. Looking down in Alec’s eyes, he lowered himself down, feeling his hole stretch over the cock. Alec groans and leaning up kisses him. Magnus wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders, grounding himself. 

“Your so beautiful” Alec groans, hands gripping at the other man’s hips. They are pressed so tightly together, slotted like pieces of a puzzle. Magnus gently moves his hips, twisting on the cock inside of him, moaning against Alec’s ear when it hits his prostate.   
Magnus pulls back and grips onto Alec’s shoulders a smirk on his face. Alec smiles up at the other man before groaning when Magnus quickly begins to ride him. Hips snapping down, Magnus closes his eyes in pleasure, sounds erupting from his mouth as his prostate is stimulated. Alec pushes him along gripping his hips. Sweat rolls down Magnus’ back as his pace began to slow, causing Alec to snap into action and begin to piston his hips into Magnus’ body. Magnus’ hands slip down Alec’s chest to where they meet. Magnus grips his own cock and begins to stroke himself. 

“Alec...fuck...Alec!” 

“Mags…”

They both pant into each others mouths, struggling to keep up the quick pace. Magnus winces as he begins to feel a cramp in his leg. Alec noticing stops thrusting.

“Want to go on your back?” He grips Magnus’ back as he begins to tip the other man back. Magnus smiles and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. He kisses Alec as he unfolds his legs, then wraps them around the other man’s waist. He feels Alec slip out of him and moans at the loss. Alec quickly repositions them and pushes back into the other man. Leaning down, he captures Magnus’ lips again whilst thrust into the other man. Their pace picks up again with Alec pulling back to kneel. He looks down at Magnus below him and finds the other man has his hands pressed into the wall behind his head, eyes closed and mouth open. Alec snaps his hips faster as he raises Magnus’ right leg onto his shoulder and presses ever closer. Magnus moans loudly as he lowers one of his hands to strip at his cock. 

“Alec, I’m going to…” Magnus’ body suddenly arches as he begins to orgasm onto his stomach, hole clenching tightly around Alec who moans. Alec gently rotates his hips, stimulating Magnus’ prostate through orgasm. Magnus’ hand reaches out to Alec who presses forward and is pulled into a kiss. Magnus pulls away panting as he clenches around the length still inside him. Alec goes to pull out to finish when Magnus pulls him in.

“Want you to finish.”

“I will, was just going to” Alec does the hand motion, when Magnus frowns.

“No, want you to finish, with me…”

Alec’s sweat induced red cheeks flare even brighter as he realises the implication.   
“You sure? Won’t that overstimulat…” Magnus sits up and kisses Alec. When he pulls back, Magnus’ eyes are glazed over, his cheeks ruddy and lips kiss swollen. Alec thinks he looks beautiful.

“Want you to do it Alexander” Magnus smiles and turns his back to Alec, hands gripping the bed frame as he bends his body slightly exposing his swollen hole. “Don’t you want to?”

Alec immediately presses behind Magnus and pushes his length inside, pressing a kiss to the sweat covered back. Magnus moans as Alec thrusts hard into the other man, wanting to finish quickly. One of Magnus’ hands go to the left hand gripping his waist and covers it with his own.   
“Alec…” Magnus groans as Alec hits his prostate again. “Want to feel you in me. Don’t want to sit down without being able to feel this.” Alec moans as he pushes closer to Magnus, bring his single and entwined hands to the bedframe to shallowly thrust inside Magnus. Magnus turns his head and bites at Alec’s ear. 

“Want you to come inside me Alec...my Alexander” Magnus clenches his hole tight and feels Alec gasp as his hips begin to stutter inside of him. Magnus turns his head and captures Alec’s lips, tongue slipping into the others mouth. Both of them sit back panting and sharing kisses.   
Once they have calmed their breathing they begin to laugh a little and go to lie down. Alec pulls out to Magnus and watches a trickle to cum slip out of his hole. He gets up and grabs a washcloth, wetting it a little. He kisses the dozing man and begins to clean them both up, slipping into bed with Magnus when he is done. He turns to switch off the lights when he feels Magnus pressing up behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispers into Alec’s back. Alec can feel Magnus’ smile pressed against his skin and gripped into Magnus’ wrist. 

“I love you.”

"Have you ever thought about using stamina rune?" Magnus grinned against Alec's back.


End file.
